Two Girls One Destiny
by Arwen-Evenstar-Elf
Summary: Who would of guessed that Harry was one of three? Who would have guessed that Draco was one of two? How will everyone react?


It was an ordinary morning in the strict boarding school in South Adelaide. The sun had come out today and warmed up yesterdays chill. The girls in west dorm got up and as usual squabbled about who took too long in the shower. And as usual Larissa and Kay had both had their showers last night and were rolling their eyes at the others folly.

"You'd think they'd have grown up by now." Kay muttered.

"Well we can't all be grown up, how boring would that be?" Larissa stated

The two girls giggled and made their beds.

As usual a fight had broken out, and as usual the two girls ignored it and started to walk down stairs to breakfast. Erica and Shannon were, as usual, screaming about something, and the two girls weren't interested in the least. It was only when the two girls herd a crash and the resulting gasp that echoed around the room that they turned and headed back into the dorm.

"Oh my god, Shannon she's going to murder you!"

"Me? You're the one who pushed me!"

"NO I didn't!"

"YES you did!"

"DID NO..."

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Larissa walked over to the table next to her bed. On the floor were her set of three porcelain dolls her parents had given her on her first birthday. After they had disappeared her and her two brothers were separated, this is all she had left.

Kay put a hand on her shoulder and felt her trembling.

Everyone was in a shocked silence. Kay and Rissa had been inseparable since they had met, and that was twelve years ago. Now at the age of thirteen they were closer then sisters. If Kay got angry or upset Rissa would find out why and pummel anyone who caused it. Kay on the other hand would make anyone's life hell if they even as much as pushed Rissa out of line for lunch. No one had ever seen Rissa this upset... ever. She was trembling from head to toe. Her eyes had gone steal grey and she was standing strait.

"Girls, hurry or you're breakfast will be stone cold... Oh dear!"

Mrs Todd had just walked in. Wiping her hands on her white apron. Her blond hair was up in a bun, as usual, but her mouth was in a strait line.

"Kay? What happened?" She asked sternly.

"We were on the way down to breakfast and, as usual Shannon and Erica were arguing, we heard a crash and gasps from everyone, so we came back up to see if everyone was okay, then Riss saw her dolls." She gestured to the shattered porcelain all over the floor.

Mrs Todd looked at the shaking girl and grimaced.

"Ok everyone, head down to the breakfast hall. Kay, Riss. You two can take the day off. Oh and Happy birthday to both of you.

The door clicked shut.

"Riss, what're you going to...?" She trailed off picking up the three pieces of paper."

"What is it?" Larissa asked

Kay went from puzzled to excited. "Oh, my, god! Riss!"

"What is it!" She demanded

"I know you're real name! And I know the name of your two brothers!"

Larissa's face showed her impatiens.

"Your name is, Larissa Rose Potter, one of your brothers is..."

Suddenly there was an owl flying through the girls' window.

Larissa and Kay looked at each other.

"A snowy owl, they're not native!" Kay exclaimed

"And more to the point, they're not meant to be up at this time of day!" Larissa remarked.

The owl circled, landed a top of her shoulder, and stuck its leg out.

The two girls looked at each other and down at the bird. With shaking hands Larissa untied the knot and opened the envelope. It read;

_Dear Miss Potter and Miss Malfoy_

The two girls looked at each other with raised eyebrows, was this some kind of joke?

_I hope this letter finds you well. As you may, or may not know, you were both born in Britton, although of very different house holds._

Again the girls looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

_Larissa, you are a Potter. Do not fret your brothers are both here, although they don't know anything about you or about each other._

Well that's something. Larissa thought to herself. At least I'm not the only one in the dark.

_Kay, your real name is Kassidy Erin Malfoy. You have a twin brother. He doesn't know of you either._

The girls read the next line and whooped with laughter.

_I will explain more when you get to England... in, two seconds time._

However their laughter subsided with a jerk behind their navel.

"Ah, Miss Potter, Miss Malfoy. Welcome to Hogwarts."

-------

Okay I know that was short but it wasfirst chapter. I forgot to mention that I do not own Harry Potter, If I did Sirius would still be ALIVE and Snape wouldn't be an EVIL GREASY GIT. He would just be a greasy git ;)I know I left it on a cliffyI'm Evil, so sue me. ShruggsThis fic may involve insist or tensest, slash, torture... etc... But I promise with all my being that I will have both Sirius and Snape alive and normal... well maybe not normal... you get the pic. Oh, massive OOC ness! But no Mary-Sue's... well maybe just one or two... But yeah, R+R people! Suggestions may get the next chapter up quicker... Depends on how my exams go. Later peeps and thanks for reading my fic

Rin


End file.
